


First Kisses: Spike and Connor

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	First Kisses: Spike and Connor

The party wasn't actually meant to become some sort of half-assed coincidental not-exactly-family reunion. He saw a flyer, saw "free beer," saw that the scanned labels printed on it were actually of decent quality, and he had nothing better to do.

Spike had been happily participating in a drinking contest with a pair of frat prats--which would've scored him a hundred dollars when they passed out and he didn't--when he saw the kid.

He managed to avoid him for about half an hour before they got trapped in a bathroom together, Spike smoking out the window, the kid unself-consciously taking a leak beside him.

"Does he have you following me?" Junior asked casually as he washed his hands.

Spike was the picture of annoyed vampire. "Hardly. You're just like him, anyone tell you that?"

"I've heard." The kid splashed some water on his face and raked his fingers back through his hair. Didn't check his breath or surreptitiously look for blemishes, which told Spike that he wasn't here for some girl. Interesting.

"You both think the whole universe revolves around you." Spike lit another cigarette, exhaling smoke out the window and reflecting momentarily on the indignity of having to do something like that.

The kid smiled at him. "In an infinite universe, all points are invariably at its center. So technically..."

Spike arched a brow. "Studying sciences, are we?"

The kid looked away for a minute. "No. You just made me think of when someone told me that."

Spike didn't have to think long about who it was that said that to him. They only had one person in common prone to those sort of thoughts. "Remember that now, do you?"

"I remember a lot of things." The smile came back to the kid's face with a new dirty-minded edge to it that made it hard to resist a grin of his own. "Like the time he told me about you and him doing it in a closet in England..."

Spike glared. "He did not."

"No." The kid readily admitted. "But it sounded like a fun thing to try."

Spike's eyebrows met his hairline. "Doin' it with me in a closet?"

The kid flushed. "Um. Not what I meant."

Spike dragged deeply then tossed his cigarette out the window, stepping closer to the boy than he might've dared when fully sober. "What did you mean, then?"

"Um...I...it was kind of supposed to be a funny guess, it..." Connor's tongue darted out and wet his lower lip while he was thinking, and Spike suddenly forgot any reason he might've had for not doing anything to him before.

The kiss was soft, wet and long, and it tasted like ice cream, nicotine and beer.

They never did make it to a closet.


End file.
